1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to wireless communication devices, particularly to a wireless communication device for reducing frequency shift.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are usually assembled in a portable wireless communication device to send and/or receive signals. However, the antennas are susceptible to interference from electromagnetic waves generated by other electronic members such as a speaker, or a camera. Therefore, a frequency shift may occur when a flip-type wireless communication device converts from a closed state to an open state, or vice versa, because of different intensity interferences. Communication qualities of the portable wireless communication device will be affected as a result.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.